The present invention relates to a random bit generator, and more specifically, to a fabrication method for physical deposition of carbon nanomaterials into random positions to generate unique arrays of random bits.
An array of bits, containing “1”s and “0”s, can typically be used for in security applications. Security applications include physical labels, key generation, item or IDs, and artificial fingerprints. The array of bits is stored as a passcode requiring the user to input the passcode to gain access.
An array of bits can be randomly generated or created by an operator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,900,479 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,143 propose methods of creating arrays containing “1” and “0” arrangements being used for digital memory and identification purposes. These arrays are created by an operator which limits the uniqueness of each array created.
Existing technology disclosed by the prior art does not use deposition by directed self-assembly (WO 0152207; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,692,952 B2; and 8,028,924). Directed self-assembly allows for smaller pitch features. Smaller pitch features permit greater uniqueness and higher density in the array.
The signal produced by the array can be read in multiple ways. U.S. Pat. No. 7,680,306 describes using digital signatures from fibrous media for security purposes. This signal can only be read optically. Optical signals are less complex then electrical signals. Electrical signals can be more complex and have different layers of security.
Magnetic reading can be utilized to read the signal. Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,567 magnetic particles distributed in a porous network can be used as a digital fingerprint. Magnetic reading is limited because the array of randomly generated bits requires swiping or accessing the label physically and it cannot be read remotely or electronically.
Current technology for array duplication, not based on using carbon nanotube field effect transistors (CNTFET) require a higher voltage to operate than CNTFET. By using lower voltages, only CNTFET arrays can be read. Additionally, methods for arrays that are not randomly generated and must be decided by the operator typically have larger pitch features, making them less unique.
The present invention proposes solutions to the limitations that are inherent in the prior art.